Willow's way
by llabball6
Summary: When Willow see's Cream on his list he see's if he can trust her. The question is can he. Sequel to Colin or Willow


"i gave you a chance". "i gave you my word" "now i'll beat you and your friends because your in Willow's way ahahahahahaha

that was a week ago, Willow is Colin i know he is he just isn't saying it he said he's coming after sonic and us I hope he'll go easy on me I liked Colin and he might of liked me I just hope I get to see Colin again a orange rabbit she sighed her name in her diary as cream.

Willow is going to say what his promise to sonic was but first he made a list of the people he was going after

Sonic

Amy

Neo

Charmy

Espio

Shadow

Rouge

knuckles

blaze

silver

Stick's

he stopped and looked the rest of the list.

tails his host's brother and his only friend right know.

cream his host's crush.

he didn't know if he can trust them so he will wait and see tonight he tell's the truth tonight.

cream was in a match fighting an unknown girl as she was about to win Willow's theme played and he ran into the ring as she won and he stared into her eye's and then he told the truth.

"Colin was the best one here".

"Colin was the one that got hurt".

"Colin needed a dark side".

"Colin made me and know I am him".

"Colin is gone Willow is here and i want to tell Cream".

"your with me your safe".

"your not with me your in danger".

"you were warned hahahahahaha".

Cream was scared should she trust Willow or her friends.

backstage

Cream and Amy were talking.

"Cream it wouldn't make sense for you to be with Willow if you pick your friend's we will protect you" Amy said.

"I know but I like Colin i don't know what to do" Cream said.

"Colin will come back if we hurt Willow okay" Amy said as she walked away.

"Okay" Cream said looking at Amy she looked angry she quickly changed her feeling's to smiling as she ran after Amy.

\- next week-

-Willow promo-

"Time has gone".

"Day has come".

"Cream has picked her side and she will decide who it is".

"It is time in Willow's Way wahahahahahaha".

Cream came down with Sonic and Amy ready to chose when she was about to answer Willow's theme played.

Willow ran down to the ring and he just stared at Sonic and Amy.

Sonic did a DDT as soon as Willow entered the ring as Cream and Amy left the ring Amy got a chair and went into the ring as she was about to hit Willow with the chair Cream grabbed it when Amy turned around she then said "Cream what are you doing" Amy asked.

"Doing what's right" Cream said

"Cream don't listen to Willow listen to us" Sonic said

"Willow and me are going to hurt you all" said Cream

when Sonic turned around Willow did the twist of fate to Sonic.

'I told you she would make the right choice".

"She's with me in Willow's way Wahahahahaha" said Willow as him and Cream left the arena and the show ended as Amy looked on shocked at what happend.

\- next week-

Willow with Cream said at Mobius Slammiversary he will fight Silver in a King Of The Mountain match.

Then Cream said "Willow will win because Willow is her best friend.

"I think we can be more then friends" Willow said.

Cream blushed but said "I would like that" as they kissed.

Later that night Cream was writing in her diary.

"I kissed him I kissed Colin or Willow I don't know but I don't care I kissed the boy I like this Sunday he's fighting Silver and i'll be in his corner until next time Cream.

\- Slammiversary-

Willow was shown with his title and Cream walking backstage Cream was wearing a Willow t-shirt and was smiling as she was walking with Willow ready for his title match.

Willow was walking down to the ring but as he was getting in Silver hit him with a ladder match began.

Blaze was with Silver and she was thinking Cream was going to turn on Willow.

Willow and Silver were fighting for about 30 minutes and when Silver was about to win Cream came in and pushed the ladder over having Silver fall into a table Blaze came in and said she thought Cream was faking it but Cream did a twist of fate to Blaze as Willow hung the title above the ring.

Willow then said"1 down 10 to go in Willow's way ahahahahahahaha" as him and Cream kissed and the show ended.

-Friday-

Willow is watching Cream fight Blaze when Blaze was going to win Willow tripped her and that allowed Cream win after the match Willow and Cream put Blaze through a table as Willow and Cream left everybody was hearing Willow say "2 down 9 to go" as the show ended.

\- next week-

Cream was getting ready for Willow's next match so she wrote in her diary.

"Dear diary Willow seem's to be getting better at talking right, and i'm going to ask how he became Willow wish me luck" sighed Cream.

Willow was fighting Charmy and hit used the Willowdog for the win then he put Charmy through a table then Him and Cream left Willow is doing what he promised taking out sonic and his friend's as they got backstage Cream asked the question.

"Willow how did go from Colin to well Willow" Cream asked

"It started when Colin went through those table's".

" They took him to the hospital but he ran away to the woods".

"He looked back at the past few month's".

"He couldn't help Goten, Zatch, Tails, and you he wanted a darker side so he made me".

"He made the house I live at but when he made me he couldn't take his body back so know he's Willow forever". Willow finished the story.

Cream was shocked at what she heard but she then said "Thank you for telling me" she said

Cream left.

Willow looked up and saw Shadow hit him and then left.

he knew who he was going after next SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.

\- next week-

Willow beated Espio and at Mobius Bound For Glory he will fight Shadow in a 30 minute iron man match but next week Cream's fighting stick's and she will win.

-back stage-

Tails and Sonic were talking

"Tails you know Colin more then anybody how can we beat Willow"? Sonic asked

"I don't know and I don't want to get in Willow's path". Tails said

"But Tails". Sonic said

"I'm sorry Sonic but I can't help". Tails said as he walked off.

-Willow and Cream training-

Cream is show punching Willow he's warming her up for her match next week as the show ends.

-next week-

Willow and Cream was backstage and Willow said he will win this Sunday but tonight sticks is going through a table.

Cream won with the Willowdog then after they put Sticks through a table as Shadow came out Willow hit him in the head with the title.

As the show ended Willow and Cream were walking to the back as willow yelled 5 down 6 to go.

-Bound For Glory-

Willow and Cream were in the ring ready for the 30 minute iron man match as shadow came out.

Willow saw what would come next each time and he beat shadow 7-3 in thirty minutes.

Shadow was too weak to move so Willow helped him up only to put him through a table then he said

"Sonic at the next Mobius ppv we will fight in Willow's way and i willow win in a 5 stages of death match and you will see why Willow is here wahahahahahha as the show ended.

"Dear diary Willow seems weaker lately i'm going to turn on the flame some how and he's going to kill sonic in the 5 stage's of death match until then Cream.

-Willow's wood's-

Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Neo was in Willow's wood's trying to find his weakness they went walking until they found a house and went inside.

They found skull's of people in the house but no Cream or Willow.

Amy stayed on the first floor.

Sonic in the basement.

Rouge second floor.

And Neo in the attic.

Amy found a bio on Willow she was about to grab it when the door opened.

"What are you doing here Amy"? Cream asked

"Trying to find his weakness" Amy said.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Cream said.

"Oh yeah what can you do" Amy asked.

" Willow" Cream called.

"Shoot guy's run they know were here" Amy yelled.

"They all left quickly and when they left Cream smiled and said "You can fool anybody with the old call trick" as she closed the door and the segment ended.

Cream beated Rouge when Willow tripped her into a twist of fate then they put her through a table.

-backstage-

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were yelling at each other.

Sonic and Knuckles wanted Tails to tell them Willow's weakness but when Knuckles was about to hit Tails Willow came from behind and battery ramed Knuckles through a door then he faced the camera.

"3 Week's from now Sonic will be hurt in Willow's way wahahahahaha as the show ended.

-Next Week-

Willow beated Neo in under 5 minutes but after Sonic said he know's his weakness and next week he's using it to have Knuckles beat Willow as the show ended.

-Next week-

Willow and Knuckles was fighting for about 15 minutes around the 10 minute mark Sonic came out and said "Colin in the wood's".

When Willow heard that he went crazy and he kept hitting Knuckles until Knuckles passed out.

Willow then said "that's not my weakness that make's me stronger and at Mobius Genesis I will beat you in the 5 stages of death match because your in Willow's way wahahahahaha" as the show ended.

-Next week-

Willow was fighting Tumble for the championship which Willow won after he did the Willowdog then he helped Cream beat Amy after he got on the ropes and that allowed Cream to roll up Amy for the win "10 down 1 to go" Willow said to cream.

"This Sunday the five stages of death match is hard for people who never have done it i have so Sonic your grave is this Sunday at Genesis because i pick the 5 stages see you Sunday Sonic" Willow said as the show ended.

-Genesis-

Cream and Willow was backstage and Cream said something to him.

"Willow lately you have been getting hurt more easy so i have an idea to help you win" Cream said

"What is that" Willow asked.

"Before the match i'll say those words to make you go crazy" Cream said

"I like it" Willow said

"Let's get ready your going to be in for a long night so get ready" Cream said.

"Okay" said Willow as he left and Cream followed him.

Ding ding ding the following match is a Mobius 5 stages of death match

there is going to be 5 diffrent kind of match's the first one is a king of the mountain match.

Sonic came out first with Amy as they got into the ring Willow's laugh was heard as him and Cream came down.

As Willow came into the ring Sonic attacked him.

Cream then said "Colin in the wood's".

Willow got up and did a super kick to Sonic as the bell rang.

Willow kept on doing twist's of fate's, and WillowDog's Cream and Amy didn't get involved and in the end Willow hung the title above the ring to win the first round.

Round 2 a four corner of havoc match the weapons in the corner's are a a steel chair, a baseball bat, a pipe, and Willow's umbrella.

Willow grabbed the umbrella and stated beating on Sonic with it about 15 minutes later Amy grabbed the pipe and hit Willow in the leg with it.

Sonic then picked Willow up and slammed him onto the steel step's to win round 2.

Round 3 is a Lockdown match ah the cage came down Willow grabbed his umbrella and when the top came down and Sonic turned around and Willow hit him with the umbrella but then Willow fell to the ground his leg was hurting because of the pipe.

Willow used the cage to hurt Sonic more Sonic tried to power bomb him into the cage but Willow did the twist of fate for the win Willow was winning 2-1 and 2 round's left.

Round 4 is a street fight. Right away Willow did a moonsault on Sonic right away but Sonic moved out of the way then he brought him outside he then kicked him down the arena stairs. Willow wasn't moving until Sonic came right by him Willow spit right in Sonic's face then Willow went back into the ring as Sonic followed him into the ring. Willow was about to do a spear when sonic hit him in the head with a beer bottle and pined him for the win.

The score was 2-2 people were booing because Sonic used glass to win round 4.

The final round was a Willowland match where the title was hung by the entrance.

Willow got up and hit Sonic with the pipe then started moving towards the entrance but Amy blocked his way.

Cream hit Amy with the pipe then she held the ladder for Willow.

But when Willow was walking up to the entrance Sonic hit him with the umbrella.

Cream held the ladder for Sonic but as he was climbing the ladder Cream pushed the ladder over and Sonic fell to the floor.

Cream then helped Willow up and moved him to the ladder.

Willow climbed the ladder as Cream held the ladder.

Willow was at the top and unhooked the belt Willow won the 5 stages of death match 3-2 when he got of the ladder him and Cream kissed as the PPV ended.

-Friday-

Willow is giving Sonic one more chance at the title in a casket match tonight.

Willow and Sonic was ready to fight they traded blow after blow then out of no where Willow did a super kick and was rolling Sonic to the casket when Amy hit him.

Cream came in and did a super kick and put Amy in the casket.

Sonic was about to push Cream into the casket Willow hit Sonic with his umbrella then did the twist of fate to Sonic and rolled him into the casket and closed it as the bell rang.

Cream hugged Willow as he raised his title as they kissed and went backstage.

-backstage-

dear diary sorry i haven't done any entry's in awhile but i want to fill in what has happend in the past few months.

I turned on my friends, I took the chair from Amy, i pushed Silver off the ladder and hurt blaze, i made them runaway from Willow's house, I took out Blaze, Stick's, Rouge, and Amy, i helped Willow put my friends through tables, next week me and Amy are fighting for the Mobius diva's title and Willow is going to be at ringside but I asked him not to help and he said okay but he said if sonic get's involved then he is helping me until then Cream.

-next week-

Cream and Amy were ready to fight each other as the bell rang for the Mobius diva title.

Cream was kicking and punching left and right not letting Amy get any move's in at one point Sonic tried to trip Cream when the ref wasn't looking but Willow did the Hardy death drop to Sonic as the match went on. At one point Sonic tried to bring in the chair but the ref said he would be banned from the match if he did so he didn't.

Cream did a close line then went for a leg drop but Sonic got on the ropes and that allowed Amy to roll Cream up but Willow came in and pushed them both so now Cream was pinning Amy the ref then counted the pin 1.2.3 Amy couldn't kick out and now Willow and Cream are the leader's of Mobius wrestling .

As Cream was celebrating Willow turned her around and kissed her as the show went off air.

-Next week-

Willow and Cream as a couple being called Crillow was fighting Sonic and Amy in a mix all or nothing tag match for the Mobius world heavyweight and diva's title.

Cream and Willow won when Cream did a spear and Willow did an air close line on sonic for the win.

As Willow and Cream went backstage Sonic said "Okay Willow i'm sorry please stop attacks on us i'm sorry" Sonic said.

"You did what you promise me we would do you won" Cream said to Willow.

"No I didn't win we won" Willow told Cream.

Cream smiled at Willow and hugged him.

Then Cream kissed Willow.

Tails saw them hug and kiss.

He went to a phone and called somebody.

"Hey i need your help with something come as fast as possible" Tails said

THE END


End file.
